in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
In a Locked Room Wiki:Stories: The Border
With the entire world on the brink of disaster, a group is intent on making it across their country's border, believing that it'd be much safer. Story Opening Entry "The entire place is a mess," said a seemingly random stranger to the bartender. "You left it that way? Your family?" the bartender asked, obviously worried. Apparently, they'd known each other. As he wiped a bottle clean, he turned the television on. Although, nobody was in the bar. He'd probably turned it on for no apparent reason. "My family's there, but nah," said the stranger casually. "The world's ending, Mike. There's no point to all this anymore. The government- you can tell they gave up and abandoned us. It's every man for himself. At least, the ones who want to live." The bartender sighed. For a short while, the two were quiet except for the sound of the television and the stranger sipping his beer. Finally, no longer able to stand the silence, Mike said, "Life always has a way of bouncing back up. Maybe it'll be the same with this." The stranger nodded. Thoughtfully, he placed his glass down and took the bartender's hand into his. "You were a good friend, you know that? I wish..." he trailed off. "I just wish what you said would happen sooner. Life will, indeed, come back." "Yes, it will," said Mike firmly. "So don't give up on your family; they love you very much. You're lucky you even have a family." Frustrated by this remark, the stranger stood up abruptly. "I know! I love them! But life will not bounce back this time! Not this fast! Humanity WILL die out, and all that will be left are these shrieking creatures! The bacteria might evolve someday into human-like things around the same time those shrieking creatures die off! But we will never- NEVER- make it! This is the end!" Trying to calm him, the bartender went around his bar to stand next to him. Patting him on the back and motioning for him to sit, he said quietly, "You're drunk, that's all." The crying stranger accepted the request, and sit. Putting his head on the counter, the stranger cried out loud, "Why!? Why did it need to end this way!? Is this the equivalent of Noah's Ark? Is it!?" All while saying that, he'd been shaking his fist in the air as if to yell at a supernatural being or god. The two sat there for a few minutes. Little did they know, though, it was their last ten minutes on that very land. Just as about ten minutes were past, the stranger, drunk and angry, threw his glass onto the floor and yelled a string of curse words. Trying to let out his anger as well, the bartender grabs some glasses and throws some, too. The commotion, though, had attracted multiple creatures to their location. With one last defiant yell, the stranger leaped onto the creatures to no avail. His defiant yell was soon followed by a bloodcurdling scream, which ended in a few seconds. The bartender, shocked, just stared while the creatures stalked away. Behind him, the television was still on. The reporter, from a different part of the country, was reporting on a scene similar to the one the bartender had just experienced. Unfortunately, this wasn't unique. This scene was common all throughout the country. On the television, the reporter had said the last few words anyone would ever say on live television ever again, "Authorities are unsure whether this is a worldwide event or just our country, but one thing lies for certain, you will not survive here." Scene/Chapter One TBC